polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Albaniaball
Albaniaball is a a countryball located in the Balkan Peninsula in Europe. Albaniaball can into NATO but cannot into European Union. Its currency its called LEK which is the Albanian nickname for Alexander the Great on which he claims it was Albanian as well. Albaniaball was once before an Christian ball, now an Orthodox, Muslim, Catholic, Protestant and Atheist ball but mostly practices no one and believes that Albanianism its his religion. Albania's son is Kosovoball and they always do the best to riunite. Albaniaball's main look is with his Pelasgo-Illyrian hat called PLIS which is not a bunker but a traditional hat but looks like a bunker and many countries think that he hides Kosovoball in their. History Early Time The life of Albania began as a tribe called Albans which was part of Illyria. The tribe resided in now what we calle central Albania. Medieval time In the medieval time he was born as a Principality 1190-1204 depending on Byzantine. His name was Arbanon (Albanian: Arberia). His founding was the Progon family(members: Progon,Gjin and Dhimitri) and those were vassals of Byzantine. But then,Byzantine came and abolished his autonomy for 17 years(1255-1272). Then in 1272 The Kingdom of Sicily decided to attack Byzantine and take the clay called Arbanon from him. Then a corpsefucker named Serbia in 1296 came and took Albania to be a part of his empire. It lasted till 1304. In 1304, Sicily does a come back and attacks Serbia by taking Durres from 1304-1332. But,then another Albanian kingdom was born. Most likely a principality, called Principality of Valona which lasted from 1332-1335. Then,in 1335 Several Albanian principalities declared independence,including the Despotate of Arta lead by the Albanian noble family Bue Shpata. Albania's pre-kebab removal The principalities lasted until 1385-1386 until Kebab Ottoman Invaded Arbanon,leaving Despotate of Arta untouched. In 1386-1392 Albania freed itself.(1386-1387 South Albania;1387-1389 North Albania; 1389-1392 whole Albania). It lasted again,in 1414-1416 when Ottoman set the attack again in South of Albania,but still Albania defended itself. This was its first kebab removal of his,before Skanderbeg(his 2nd founding father). In 1417,Despotate of Arta was abolished forever,by Ottoman who also managed to take Central Albania,and a year later Albania fell. Then,Albania uprises in 1432-1433 with its leader Gjergj Arianiti and wins the freedom. This didn't last long. The Ottomans came back and in 1433-1443 Albania was again in Ottomans rule. Albania's Famous kebab removal and afterwards In 1443,a man named Gjergj Kastriot Skenderbeu,came back to his homeland as he deserted in the Battle of Nis along with his 300 men. He united the princes to serve him. This made Albania a little more stronk. In 1444-1467 Albania (with Skanderbeg leading him) removed kebabs. This took the attention of Catholics such as Venice and the Pope who supported morally Albania's kebab removal. Unfortunately,in 1468 Albania loses its Skanderbeg (he dies from Malaria) and then in 1478,its capital Kruja fell to the Ottomans. Skanderbeg's son and grandson liberated Albania. With no help, Albania fell again in 1506. Venice under the pressure of Kebab Ottoman, gave Durres. Albania's kebabization and occupation under in Ottoman Empire Albania suffered 500 years of kebab pressure but Albania even under Kebab Empire never kept peace and always did rebelations on asking independece. Ottomans as they properly defeated all Balkan countries decided to jihad them.(I meant kebabization). Albania and Bosnia were the victims of kebabization,as Ottomans hated Catholic Balkans so much. The kebabization began from 1506-1670. In 1670-1826 Ottomans divided Albania in 2-3Eyalets(provinces). In the beginnings of 19th century,there were Albanian pashas commanding the albanian eyalets. Ottomans had a fear that they would rebel and declare themselves independent. The last Pasha,named Ali Tepelena was killed in 1826 by Sultans' servants. This was the end of Albanian pashas. In 1864-1912,Albania was split into 4 eyalets(Manastir,Kosovo,Scutari and Yanina eyalets). Albania's independence and afterwards 1912,was the year of beginning of Balkans Wars. Serbs,Montenegrins,Greeks and Bulgarians declared war on Ottoman Empire. This pushed Albania to declare independence. Ottoman Empire agreed since it was under attack from the 4 Orthodox morons. In 1913,Albania was recognized by everyone,Austro-Hungary and the Central Powers Alliance showed sympathy to Albania. And,with the plans of clay Austro Hungary apart from the other Super Powers,wanted Albania to have Its real borders. But,then Entente made their final plan and put the different borders(which are now the present borders of Albania). But,poor Albania was oppressed unfairly in North and South. In North Serbo-Montenegrins were killing Albanian civilians only to populate with their greedy population. In south,The Greeks cheered the Epirots to declare independence but,they were unrecognized. In 1914,Albania becomes a principality under Prince Wied I. As WWI was about to begin,Prince Wied fleed away from Albania because of Albania's civil war between Prince Wied's supporters and Pro Kebabs with Haxhi Qamil on the lead. Albania in WWI In 1914-1915,Albania was split in 4 pieces: North Albania was conquered by Serbs and Montenegrins who were also killing Albanian civilians as "heroes" they were. Vlora was taken by Italy,and Greece occupied South Albania implying that there were too much Greeks. In 1915-1916 Serbs and Montenegrins flee from North Albania because of an ultimatum given by AustroHungary. Bulgaria comes and occupies east Albania. In 1916-1917, AustroHungary comes and takes North and Central Albania,by declaring it as a state under protectorate of AustroHungary. As a reward,Albania gives soldiers to help in Austro Hungary's Balkan campaign. Italy rushes in the south by shooing the Greeks away and declares it as a protectorate of Italy(leaving Vlora occupied). Not to forget,France comes and occupies Korce. Albania after WW1 1918-1919 The Entente as punished the Central Powers,decided to make Albania an region of Italy,letting Serb-Montenegrin killers take North and Greece take South. Fortunately,President Woodrow Wilson saves Albania by telling to the Entente leaders that all small countries deserve to be free. In 1920,Albania switches capital(because Durres was being a pro Italian shit) and moves in Tirane. 1920-1925,Albania becomes a principality under Zog. In Revolution of 1924 Fan Noli tried to make Albania more European,but failed and went to USA) Kingdom of Albania and its annexation Albania becomes a kingdom under King Zog I. Zog I decided to do an alliance with Italy. And so,the country gets an heavy influence from Italy. Then,Galeaco Ciano met Zog and offered that Albania to be a puppet state under protectorate of Italy. Zog refused,until Mussolini gave an ultimatum, that if Albania doesn't accept the offer it will suffer consequences. Still,Zog refused. And,then in 7 April of 1939 Albania was attacked by Italy and got annexed in 11 April. Then a delegation of fascists took the Albanian crown and gave to Victor Emmanuel III The king of Italy. Albania in WWII Albania first helped Italy to invade Greece,but it failed and in 1940-1941 the Greek army advanced and removed Italians from their clay. Then,they took the south of Albania. Fortunately,with the Nazi Germany's interfering Greece got invaded and South Albania was returned to Italy. But,Albania still had that hate for Italy. In 28 November 1940,as Victor Emmanuel III came to see Albania he was attacked by a young boy named Vasil Laci. But his assassination failed. Then,the commies and Ballists were formed and took decisions to defeat the Italian conquerors. And so they did,they kicked their asses. In,1940-1943 Albania's borders took its form of greatness look he wished. As Italy capitulated,Nazi Germany took his place. Commies and Ballists(nationalists) even levizje of legalitet(Legal movement)a zogist group lead by Abaz Kupi,never welcomed the Nazis. They began the war with them. Unlike,Ballists who were split in 3 thoughts(collaboration,neutral and against). Commie Albanians were helped by Allies such as USA,UK and SU,morally and in action. In 1944 Albania is freed. This gave them to eliminate their rivals since they(rivals) were weakened. But the Great Albanian borders remained until 1945 until they gave it to Yugoslav partisans. Albania the Commie As Commies came to power, the first thing they did were: Removing the last part of their rivals by killing, persecuting,imprisoning them. In 1945-1948 Albania was allied with Yugoslavia. Yugoslavia in its agenda had its plan to annex Albania and be the 7th yugo republic. But, Soviet Union interfered and told Albania the truth about Yugoslavia. Then, Albania had a friendship with Soviet Union and became a member of Warsaw Pact in 1955. But, when Soviet Union was lead by Nikita Krushov, Albania saw that this Soviet Union was too revisionist and not so Stalinist anymore. As, Hungary got attacked by revisionist Soviet Union, Albania made it clear that it will be no longer in that union. In 1967, it became atheist. As Albania left Soviet Union, it made a friendship with China. Both had a ridiculous time, since Mao wasn't interested in Stalinism anymore. In 70's they had a cold friendship because, China did deals with USA (the capitalist pig) and accepted them. In 1976 after Mao's death,the friendship was too cold until 2 years later,they split. Then, Albania was the most isolated country in the world. After Hoxha's death Albania was one of the poorest, isolated country in the world. People couldn't stay long as they filled a ship of emigrants (they were emigrants) and head to Italy. In the end of 80's Albanian students protested and wanted democracy, as in 1990 the statue of Enver Hoxha was pulled down. Albania is a Republic country In 1992 Albania becomes a Republic. In the first years of Republic, Albania faces a difficult time on money and stuff. In 1997 Albania gets a civil war a clash between Socialists and Democrats... In 2 April 2009 becomes a part of NATO along with Croatia. And in December 2010 Albania removes the visas. In 2014, Albania becomes an EU candidate state. es:Albaniaball Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Balkans Category:Kebab Category:NATO Category:Former kebab removers Category:Modern Countryball Category:Islamball Category:Russian Haters Category:La Francophonie Category:French Category:Orthodox Category:Vodka remover Category:Europoor Category:Atheist Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Potato Category:Potato lovers Category:Albania Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Albaniaball Category:Russian haters